


Decisions

by Firebird (firebird308)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/pseuds/Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed has to make a decision about something and stop driving Alfons insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I am not making any money off this. However, they _do_ belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd.

Ed had the feeling that he was driving Alfons nuts. Not that he would blame him if he was. After all, he did keep giving him little considering, thoughtful looks and then pretended that he either hadn't been looking anywhere in his direction in the first place or had simply been lost in thought.

He just wanted to make sure he was making the right decision for the right reasons, that was all. That was why he watched Alfons out the corner of his eye, studying his movements and looks.

And was why he'd also go out people-watching all day. Covertly trying to figure out what made assorted people seem to be more popular than others.

Sometimes when the girls noticed him, they'd glare and pointedly put their arms through their boyfriend's and head off snootily. Those were invariably the daughters of if not rich, at least not-so-poorly off as others whom considered themselves too good for someone who couldn't even afford a flat to himself. Others would approach him which generally resulted in him becoming shy and tongue-tied and just generally embarrassed, much to their amusement. And while quite a few of them were pretty, none of them really did anything for him. The interest just wasn't there.

He was more careful while watching guys, keeping what Alfons said to him some months ago in mind. He admitted to himself that yes, a number of them were good-looking. And fun to be around so long as he didn't breathe a word of his... considerations.

But no one really... appealed to him. Except for one person.

* * *

Ed stared into space, worrying at his lower lip with his teeth, while trying to figure out how to approach Alfons. He finally mentally shook his head and told himself to stop being an idiot.

"Alfons? Um, can we talk about something?"

"Ja. What is it?" Alfons hoped that an explanation for the way Edward had been looking at him lately would be coming up. Or at least one about where he'd been all day, every day for the last week. He was getting rather peeved about Edward's disappearances and refusals to explain where he'd been.

Ed rubbed at the back of his head nervously. This was turning out to be harder than he'd thought. "Uh, remember when we talked all those months ago? Back at the school?"

Alfons nodded his head cautiously. Was this going where he thought it was?

"I was giving things some thought. Doing some looking around. I, um, I think I've figured things out." He reached out with his left hand to place it on Alfons', thumb rubbing his fingers in clumsy imitation of what Alfons had done.

Alfons' heart nearly stopped. Did Edward really mean..? "Are you serious about this? You aren't just making sport of me?" he asked, in an almost-whisper.

Ed almost frowned. "I wouldn't joke about something like this. Not only is that not me, that's a cruel thing to do to other people."

Alfons felt... He wasn't sure what he felt, actually. He never seriously thought he had a chance with Edward. He put his other hand over Ed's and gave him a tentative smile, hoping he wasn't moving too fast. "Want to move to the living room?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I do," Ed replied when his brain caught up with him, giving Alfons a small smile.

Alfons got up to tug Ed out of the kitchen and to the sofa.


End file.
